


3 a.m Hangout

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Two versions to this, this one based on the Tabitha and Matt in 'A CRIMINAL'S GUIDE TO REGION-HOPPING!'CHECK OUT THEIR FIC: ClockworkArceus https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543345/chapters/41339492Read more thing..put it somewhere -waves hand-





	3 a.m Hangout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAlpaca/gifts).

Late night again, no one up, silence in the room, a good time to leave, to grab some air, to be fully alone.

So that's what the rather chubbier form did as he crept quietly out of the room the small group shared.

It wasn't a huge group, just starting out, nevertheless, it was started and with it being so young and new, they all shared a room in a rather run down apartment basement.

Six plus bodies kept each other warm, new members showed every day, the promise of family togetherness and purpose.

Sometimes though, to the smaller man climbing the stairs up to the level walkway outside the basement, it was a bit much still.

The Terra Incognita Project, a group dedicated to working with Pok'emon and seeing if said creatures could be used to help people in their everyday lives.

The chubby black haired young man looked at his wrist, 3 am, would any place be open?

Eating, sadly he knew, was why he also left. Comfort food, warmth and fullness within…

He looked at his, to himself, very round middle and sighed sadly, walking on anyways, determined to find some place.

They were all new to this part of the city-each member leaving some place to join together, the apartment basement a decent price for just starts like them.

A neon light ahead alerted the man of an open someplace and he sighed, taking a mall walk approach and entered the diner. He was greeted by the smells of coffee, and hangover foods, breakfast, the go-to food for junkies and drinkers alike!

The black haired youth hadn't noticed he'd been followed until he outright stopped and something HUGE bumped into him from behind.

"Oh..sorry, I..I didn't expect you to just stop…" The large dark skinned wall spoke slowly, his size alone to the smaller male an intimidation and thus, finished, "Names, Matt! I just joined the Team!" Then held out his hand in a gesture of greeting.

The man before him stared at the huge hand but answered slowly, clasping it, expecting a heavy grip only to be shocked by the kind gentle up and down of the others, "Umm.. Tabitha-"

"Niiice name! Beauty and Grace!" Matt said then rubbed the back of his neck- "Ummm… Haha… Sorry-"

"So you stalked after me to..meet me or-?"

"I was hungry too, but...I didn't wanna wake no one… Then you got up and I figured… Maybe you'd not mind… Company..?"

"I do mind-" Tabitha began hotly until Matt's once bright blue eyes darkened sadly and he smiled with, "Ohh..ya its cool! Its cool… I didn't mean to just assume…"

He walked towards a booth and settled down quietly, head in his menu now, Tabitha watching for a moment before rolling his lidded ruby orbs and said, settling in on the opposite side of Matt, "I GUEEEESS I'll make an exception tonight!" To which he flinched as Matt belted out loudly, alerting a boozed teen in the back that his meal was cooling and he started again to eat, "AWESOME!!! You won't be sorry-" Then gave a nervous laugh as Tabitha held his face and returned, "I might just!"

Matt handed Tabitha a menu and said happily, "Thanks for eating with me, you are friendly just like I thought you were!" To which, as Tabitha opened his menu, gave the other a look, once lidded orbs open in shock, mouth open.

"Friiiiendly, me?"

"Ya, well, I didn't like ASK to join you, nor told you I was behind you, I invited myself-" Matt replied then told with Tabitha their drink choices and finished with Tabitha's striking ruby orbs upon him, "You could'a just yelled at me, left me here, told me off fully, whatever and yet you chose to stay and even sit with me-"

"We'll be working together first off," Tabitha began then, blushing as he ordered his amount of food, finished hotly, "Besides, it won't be long before you find better friends and leave my fat angry ass behind!"

Matt flinched but not at Tabitha's meal order, "Holy Shinx.."

"What, never met anyone who hates themselves?" Tabitha asked back only to flinch backwards as Matt took the others hands within his own larger ones and spoke gently, "Hey now, please, PLEASE don't put yourself down like that… My Arceus…"

"Yaaaa…. You ARE new-Let me be frank-" Tabitha began, taking his smaller hands back, looking cross, "I've been through a lot, moving, being lied to, no friends because I was always moving, I've grown distant, hateful of myself, and eat to hide my issues-YOU-" He gestured at Matt who sat across him, face fallen, eyes, almost teary, "YOU are ganna have evvveryone swamping you once this group hits the ground running! Your big and strong, judging by your hands you're not mean like your muscles betray you as being-Your ganna be someone everyone is ganna wanna be with one way or another…"

Without warning, Matt reached over the table, easy for someone of his build, and held onto Tabitha close, nose into the others neck, wet tears falling upon the neck of Tabitha's buttoned shirt.

"Pl..please… do...ddon't… Ever sa..y That aga..in…"

Tabitha looked worried but also disturbed at this display and chose to gently pat his toned back and return slowly, "Oookay, okay… Settle down… I'll t..try not to do it again…"

Once Matt's shaking eased and both sat back normal, their food brought just minutes after that, silence graced both as they ate, Tabitha disturbed at how emotional the man sitting across him had gotten, visa versa, Matt wondered what life had given Tabitha in regards to hating himself so harshly and determining HIS friendship of the other.

Sure he ate a lot, but hell, HE worked out a lot, maybe for the same reasons even!?

They had issues each other wanted the other not to dwell on, maybe for the same reasons!?

Once their early breakfast was done and the check being written, Matt placed down part of the price and smiled towards Tabitha, "I got one half, you the other, cool?" 

Tabitha saw him wink and chose to go with it...least he cry again and off they left the diner together, now with early morning light seeping into the horizon ahead.

"Listen, I'm sorry back there-" Matt confessed as they stood before the stairs towards the basement made team base.

"I…. Something bad happened before I joined… I was promised… I… Anyway.. Let's be friends, hu? Looks don't matter to me, your great company, your nice-Haha, you are even if you don't believe me~" Matt mused as Tabitha held up a finger which deflated, his mouth closing as he tried to protest.

That was replaced by a small smile, lidded orbs slightly open and gazing into the warm blues of Matt's and told, seeing that winning smile grow a million times larger, "I guuuuess I can make an exception, ayhaya~ Geez, brute, let go, I'm ganna turn into a human pancake!"

Matt however did not release the other until both had tears of laughter in their eyes, one because of his stupid snort as he laughed and the other, enjoying the sound and holding him ever more to hear it again. 

\---

Time passed way to fast it seemed for Tabitha and Matt however. Sure it seemed slow, but it also that strange way, fast! Like in school, when it's only first period then suddenly your on the bus towards home!

Why this was something of concern...The headers of their Team came to a cross roads...Butting heads like Cranidos…

One was more so for Land based ideas, the other, sea based..

Soon, they slept divided, which then divided the group itself, one following a Leader each.

Tabitha and Matt too, divided in this way, one for his place and being seen as someone important and needed, the other, his family now, something to love and protect-but both still..

On their last night as a together Team, Tabitha and Matt headed for the diner they met at and had grown close in, 'the Spinning Spinda Diner 24 hour'. A place they dreamed together on about what a double battle together would be like, what both wanted REALLY to be and what they'd do when done in the Team-Matt going as far as making a small comment about being with Tabitha if he could if that was an option, Tabitha himself gave a playful snort and mused to Matt's joy, 'we'll see~'

Now, as they sat in the same booth they had that night at 3 am five years of more ago, they sat silently, sadly, broken.

No more laughter nor idle gossip about this or that, no gushing on the latest Pok'emon Pal and its stories about cute Pok'emon!

Just...silence..

Neither ate, for the first time for Tabitha-He felt repulsed by it but went for the last time in memory, whilst Matt hadn't worked out since the news of the split was announced.

Both just stared at each other but through each other, hands touching just slightly.

A small buzz on the table to Tabitha's right made him flinch and Matt to whimper, head bowed down.

'We are leaving, Leader Maxie need you now!' It was signed Courtney.

Tabitha actually heaved a sob and braced himself before it got too much.

Matt looked out the window just in time to watch Archie walk the other way with the group that now stuck to his side, Shelly waving sadly for him to come, tears in her own blue eyes.

"I...c..can't-" "Please-" Tabitha spoke, holding Matt this time and whispered into his neck, "Don't say that ever again…"

Matt held tight to Tabitha and wailed, the room quiet, sullen, cold around them.

Unbeknownst, maybe known but unspoken, the two Leaders had made a mistake that nearly cost lives as well as happiness in their once happy family like group.

As Tabitha released Matt and the other started to pull away, both gave each a small kiss, a look within the eyes that promised one day, then departed for parts unknown and silently, unwanted.


End file.
